In recent years, liquid crystal displays are often used as flat panel displays in various fields. However, the following problems still remain. Contrast and tinge greatly vary depending on viewing angles. A need for a light source such as a backlight hinders lower power consumption. Reduction in the thickness and weight of a liquid crystal device is limited. Moreover, liquid crystal devices still have problems in flexibility.
To address the problems, self-luminous organic EL displays using organic EL elements are expected in place of liquid crystal displays. In an organic EL element, a current flows through organic EL layers sandwiched between an anode and a cathode so that organic molecules forming the organic EL layers emit light. Being self-luminous, organic EL displays using such an organic EL element are thin, light, and low in power consumption. In addition, organic EL displays provide a wide viewing angle, and thus draw great attention as a candidate for flat panel displays in the next generation. Moreover, such organic EL displays can be superior to liquid crystal displays in terms of flexibility. Taking advantage of their thinness and wide viewing angle, Organic EL displays are being put into practical use as main displays for portable audio devices and cellular phones.
Patent Document 1 discloses a display element including: an effective part having display elements; and a sealing body arranged so as to cover at least the effective part of a main surface of a substrate.
The sealing body includes a buffer layer and a barrier layer to keep an organic EL element from moisture.